create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Shine (First TMNT Descendants Fanfic)
Part 1 It was the Back-to-School party at the Denns’s. Daisy and Monica were hosting a summer pool party and they had invited their best friend, Essence. Almost everyone was there, including some of the popular kids. Daisy: Is this pool party cool or what? Monica: Yes, totally. Essence: You bet! Just then, Essence spotted someone and her heart stopped. It was Melvin. Her face grew warm as he headed towards the pool. Essence wanted to make an impression, so she stood up, but when he came towards her, she sat back down. Melvin: Cool party, Daisy and Monica! Daisy: Thank you, Melvin. It is the best. Essence: Y-yea! *gives thumbs up* G-g-great party Melvin! *face palms herself* Melvin: *confused* Uh, okay then. Well…see ya. *dives in the pool* Just then, a car pulled up. It honked and Essence turned around. It was her sister. Essence: Ah, I gotta go. Daisy: Why? Take a dip! Essence: I gotta go see the orthodontist. See ya. *leaves* Monica: Oh, well that’s- the orthodontist?! Essence didn’t listen to them, and she climbed into the car with her sister, Justine. Justine: You nervous? Essence: Just a little, hopefully it won’t hurt that much. When they got there, the orthodontist called her in. After her appointment, she still felt sore. Justine: C’mon, let me see them! Essence slightly smiled, showing off her shiny smile…she had braces. Part 2 Daisy: Wow. They look…nice. Monica: I didn’t even know you needed braces. On the first day of school, Essence showed her friends the braces she got. Essence: Believe me, I didn’t know either. Daisy: Wow. It looks like it hurt. Essence: It did a little. It still hurts. Daisy: Well, believe me, I will never get braces. Monica: Me neither. Essence: *sarcasm* Gee, thanks for the support. Just then, Daisy and Monica spotted the cute and popular group, CAP as they go by. Daisy: Look! The CAP! EEE! Monica: Terrance is soooo dreamy! *swoons* Essence: Yea, and he’s also a player, cheater, and rude. Daisy: Pff. Who cares? He’s a hunk. Monica: We have to do something to be part of their group. Daisy: Look! A sign-up sheet for girls’ tennis! Monica: If we sign up, we’ll be sure to get a popular spot now! Daisy held the pen and scribbled down the names of the girls. Essence looked over, and saw her name on the list. Essence: Wait, you signed me up too?! Daisy: We can do this, as a threesome! Monica: Yea! We can totally be super sporty! Essence: But, I’m a fashion designer! Not a tennis player! Daisy: Fine then, then you won’t become popular. Essence: Okay, okay. As long as you two don’t leave me in the dust. When they left, Essence couldn’t stop thinking about tennis. What was it like? Was it going to be fun? Her thoughts were interrupted when Melvin walked down the hall with his phone. Hearts grew over Essence’s head as she made it through the crowd. Her head was on Melvin until she ran into her locker, making her teeth ache. She opened it, seeing a picture of her and her friends. Essence: It’s going to be okay Essence…things will be great… Part 3 The first practice of tennis was that day after school. The night before Essence designed her tennis outfit, sewed it, and stitched it altogether in her favorite color- green. She picked up a green tennis racket, about the same color of her outfit, and headed out to the court. There was a path leading out to the tennis court surrounded by a wired fence. Essence stood in line with the other girls that signed up for it. She spotted Daisy and Monica in matching pink tennis outfits with matching pleated skirts. The tennis coach, white beard, cobalt blue eyes, was standing in front of them, facing them and pacing. His face was suspicious. Coach: So…you signed up to play tennis, huh? You really want to learn how to play the sport huh? I must tell you, it is a complex sport, and is pretty hard to learn… Essence was shaking right there on the spot. The coach brightened up. Coach: Which is why I get the utmost pleasure of training you beautiful young ladies! *bows* I am Sal. You may call me Coach or Coach Sal if you want! Welcome to Girls’ Tennis! Now, before we get started, I want to get to know every one of you! Coach Sal went over to a girl, about Essence’s age, with short black hair and orange eyes. She is heard to be Zeke and Emmie’s daughter. She was standing shyly with Coach Sal. Sal: So…what’s your name? Girl: Um, I’m…June. I’m about ten years old, I guess. I-I mean, I am! Yea. Sal: Nice to meet ya, June! Mind if I call ya Junebug? June: *shakes her head while smiling* The other girls’ introduced themselves to Ophelia, Bethany, and Oakley. While Coach Sal got to meet them, Essence caught Daisy and Monica whispering. Daisy: Man, June is such a clutz! Monica: And what’s with her hair? Is she trying to look like a boy? Ha! Essence: Guys, it is not nice to say that about June. Daisy: But the CAP is doing it with everyone else. Monica: Yea, don’t you want to be popular? Essence said nothing but sighed. By the time they were done, Coach Sal got to meet them. He went up to Essence to greet her. Coach Sal: What’ya know? The last one in line, huh? Essence: Heh! Yea, I am. Actually, my friends here signed me up by accident. Coach Sal: Believe me, there are no accidents. Now, what ‘bout your name? Essence: I’m Essence. Coach Sal: Wow. I have never heard a name like that. Essence: Yea. Mine is kinda rare. Coach Sal: Well, it is nice to meet you, Essence! *turns back to the girls* Now, for today, we’re going to work on our swing! *holds up a ball* You can hit the ball over the net in two ways. You can feed it, *drops the ball, let it bounce, then hits it across the court* or you can serve it *throws the ball up into the air then hits it* For today, we’re going to work on our feeding. Hope you’re hungry, girls. Cause you’re about to get fed! While they went to set up, Essence went over to Coach Sal to talk. Sal: What’s up, kiddo? You gonna try to feed? Essence: Listen, Coach, I…was signed up on accident. I didn’t expect to sign up, and now…I don’t know what to expect. Sal: Aw, no worries, Essence! I don’t bite. *takes Essence aside* Listen, just have fun, ok? See those girls over there? *points to June, Ophelia, Bethany and Oakley. Essence nods* How about you get to know them a little bit more? No worries, muchacho. Everything’s going to be okay. Essence: Thanks, Coach. *leaves to go join them* Sal: Oh, by the way, love the outfit! Essence smiles and curtsys at Sal, then joins the other girls to get to know them. Part 4 Essence: Uh, hi? Ophelia: Hi! Bethany: Hey. June: Hello! Essence: Uh so…this is girls’ tennis. Ophelia: Yep! This is actually very sweet to be honest. Essence: Yea. Hey…where’s Oakley? Bethany: I guess she’s talking to your other friends. *points to Oakley, whose talking to Daisy and Monica* June: You hang out with them? Essence: Uh…yea? Ophelia: Well, let’s be honest, they are such prissy girls. All they want is to be popular. Essence: I don’t think that’s true. June: Well, I do…they were making fun of me. And they're my cousins! Essence: Wait, they're your cousins? June: Yea. Essence: Well, I told them to stop. What they were doing is wrong. June: Thanks…uh… Essence: Essence. June: Nice you meet you Essence. *shakes her hand, then starts practicing hitting the ball* Ophelia: This is going to be so much fun! Coach Sal is the nicest coach I have ever met! June: *starts blushing a little* Heheh. I’ll say. Bethany: I mean, he can be strict at times, but he would NEVER do anything to hurt us. I mean, never. Essence: Yea, he’s really nice. Sal: Alright girls! It’s time to pair up! June: Oh, looks like we’re pairing up. Oakley, it seems, wants to pair up with Daisy and Monica. Essence: But…they’re my best friends! June: Don’t worry. They’ll meet you sometime today. In the meantime, do you want to be partners? Essence thought about that for a moment, then smiled. Essence: Sure. Part 5 Essence’s worries were fading away about tennis because she had new friends to have, but her old friends she still hung out with. However, a new part started to worry again. When she saw Melvin, the major heartthrob to her soul, someone else was with him. A girl. She was confused. When she got into History class, she whispered to Daisy. Essence: Psst, hey. Daisy. Daisy: What? I’m trying to take notes! Essence: Who’s that with Melvin? Daisy: *looks behind her at Melvin* That’s Darvette. I heard Melvin created her as a guardian to protect him. Essence: Oh, good. Phew! That’s what I thought, but I wanted to make sure. Mrs. Mei: Essence, Daisy, is there a problem? Essence: No Mrs. Mei. Mrs. Mei: Then please pay attention. *turns back to the board* While Essence took notes, someone slid a note onto her desk. It was Monica’s. She opened it up and read it. “Do you have what it takes to be good enough for Melvin?” Essence felt a little hurt by Monica’s note. At lunch, she followed them to their table. Essence: That’s not funny, Monica. Monica: Oh, come on. I know boys. If they created a girl, they would want them to be their girlfriend. Essence: That’s not true! Sometimes they just want them as a friend! Daisy: You’re just saying that because you like him, Essence. Essence turned a thick shade of red and pink. When they finally got to the table, there were more people there, only, they were CAP people. Daisy: Hey! Callie: Ugh, why’d you invite brace-face over here? Monica: Who, Essence? Paris: Yea, her braces are so icky they’re making my teeth hurt. Carly: Yea, get her off our table. Essence: C’mon guys, let’s go find our- But to her sight, they were both flirting with the CAP boys. She turned around and tried to find a table herself. ???: Hey, Essence! Over here! She turned around to find out who that was. It was June, motioning Essence over to sit with them. Essence looked back at her friends, then turned around and sat down with her new friends. Essence: Hi guys, what’s up? But to her surprise, there were two boys sitting with them. Essence: Uh, who are they? Ophelia: Oh! This is Miles! *motioning to one boy sitting next to her* and that’s my twin brother Ollie! *motions to the boy sitting next to Bethany* Miles: I’m her boyfriend. Essence: Oh…Oh, oh! I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, Ophelia! Ophelia: Oh, we go way back. Bethany: Yea, it’s kinda gross. Ollie: My sister talks about him all the time. It’s kinda getting annoying. Ophelia threw an empty soda can at Ollie’s head, and he laughed. While they joked around, Essence caught Oakley looking for a table, then sat down with Daisy and Monica. She felt a little upset that Oakley would sit at the CAP table, with her best friends. But all she could do was shake it off. Part 6 Essence felt like it was a right time to say hi to Melvin in the halls after school today. As usual, Darvette was with him. When Darvette saw Essence going over to Melvin, she charged at her. Darvette: You! Hold it! Essence: Wha-me?! Darvette: Yes, you! Are you a CAP?! Essence: *shaking* Uh, I, uh… Melvin: Hey, Darvette! Calm down! It’s just Essence. Essence: Uh, t-thanks, Melvin. *blushes* Melvin: It’s no problem at all, Essence. Sorry about that. Essence: Yea…I liked tennis. Melvin: Really? Cool! Glad you did! Well, see you later! I gotta get home! C’mon Darvette. Darvette: Coming! *leaves with Melvin* Essence had to get home herself. When she got home, she saw her sister playing video games. Justine: Hey, sis! How was school? Essence: Eh, good enough. *sits next to Justine* Hey, Justine? Justine: Yo. Essence: So…when a guy…I dunno…likes you, how can you tell? Justine: Well, I don’t actually know, but I do know that he will offer to carry your books a whole lot. Why? Is this about Melvin? Essence: Yea. I was hoping he would like me, but I’m not sure. It’s hard to find a good egg in a school that is partially full of bad boys. *sigh* I wish Mom were here. Justine: I know…*hugs her sister* I do too. *releases her hug* Now c’mon. We got to get dinner on. Essence: I’ll help. Though Essence was still having trouble with Melvin, she also had trouble with her best friends. Why would they just leave her instead of stick up to her? Part 7 The next few days, she was still struggling over her feelings for Melvin, and her best friends’ behavior. When she was heading out to get her tennis racket, she spotted a paper taped onto her wall. “You should’ve seen the way Melvin looked at Darvette today. It was priceless. Guess you’re just not good enough for Melvin” It was written in Daisy’s handwriting. Essence’s eyes stung with tears. How could they do this to her?! When she got to tennis, she was mad. Essence: *pointed at the paper* Explain this! Daisy: What, that? Oh, we were just playing around, Essence. Monica: Yea, it was hilarious! Essence: What is hilarious? The fact that you hurt me badly by telling me I’m not good enough for Melvin?! Daisy: No, the fact that you really aren’t good enough for Melvin! Essence: Why would you say something like that?! Monica: Because you’re expression is hilarious! *Daisy and Monica burst out laughing* Essence: You guys are so cold! Luckily, Coach Sal blew his whistle at the three girls. Sal: I expect you girls should be practicing by now. Daisy and Monica: Yes, Coach Sal! *run off* Essence wiped the burning tears from her eyes and followed them. Sal: Wait, Essence, what’s wrong? Essence: Nothing, Coach Sal. I’m fine. Sal: C’mon kid. I hate it when people are upset. It makes me sad, too. You can tell me. Coach Sal led Essence to the bench and intended to listen to her. Essence: I’m just sick and tired of being taken for granted. Just today, Daisy posted this stupid message on my locker. *shows Sal the crumpled up paper* Sal: So, Daisy and Monica said you weren’t good enough for Melvin? Essence just nodded. Essence: What’s worse, they’re my best friends. Sal: Ouch. Look, just don’t listen to them. If they really are your best friends, they’ll realize what they did and apologize. I promise. *smiles* Go on, now. I wouldn’t want you missing out. Essence: *hugs Coach Sal* Thanks, Coach. So much. Sal: *pats Essence’s back* No problem, Essence. Essence smiles at Coach Sal, then heads out to play with the girls. Part 8 Daisy and Monica still haven’t apologized for the Melvin incident, and Essence was getting tired of Darvette already. She sat with June at lunch that day and discussed this incident. Essence: Do you really think Melvin likes Darvette? June: I dunno, Essence. I mean…Boys are complicated. Essence: It’s just, it’s hard to find a rare nice boy. June: True. I mean, for me, Coach Sal was…maybe… Essence: Wait…you don’t… June: I dunno…may-be. Essence: Your secret is safe with me. June: Thanks. After lunch, she saw Melvin alone, without Darvette. She decided it was the time to talk to him…and finally confess her feelings. Her legs felt wobbly. She couldn’t breathe. She stumbled upon him. Essence: H-hey, Melvin. Melvin: Hey, Essence! What’s up? Essence’s mouth ran dry. Essence: Listen, Melvin…I…have…something to say… Melvin: You do? Essence: Look, Melvin, it’s just…well…I have known you for a while and….I…. Just then, she felt something slide down her legs. Her skirt was pulled down. Luckily, she was wearing leggings. But, someone pulled down her skirt right in front of Melvin! Essence quickly pulled her skirt up without Melvin noticing. But it was too late. Essence: I’m sorry! I didn’t know this was…I…*dashes off* Essence ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and locked herself in. She tried to hold it all in. There was a knock at her stall. Daisy: Essence, I know you’re in there. Essence: Go away! Monica: C’mon, we were just playing around! Essence: *opens up the stall* Y-you pulled down my skirt in front of Melvin?!?!?! Daisy: What? It was funny! Monica: Yea, stop being a baby! Essence: What do you mean I’m being a baby?! I have every right to be HUMILIATED because you pulled down my skirt in front of Melvin! A best friend wouldn’t do that! Daisy: Well, what do you suspect? You aren’t even his type! Essence: That’s not true! And you know what else isn’t? You guys being my friends! I’m done with the both of you! Goodbye! *leaves the bathroom* Essence went to go find Melvin and apologize. But as soon as she got there, Darvette was already there. Darvette: Melvin, I have something to say… Melvin: I do too. Darvette: I…really like you. Melvin: You do?! I do too! Darvette: Oh…Melvie… Melvin and Darvette share a kiss in the hall, much to Essence’s shock. She turned around swiftly, and clutched her broken heart. As quick as she could, she ran to her locker and locked herself in. Then, she had a good cry. Her world was falling apart. Melvin liked another girl, and the affection was mutual; Daisy and Monica are no longer her friends, and her braces just keep causing problems for her. She looked around at her pictures of Daisy and Monica, and ripped them off the door of her locker, and stuffed them in a trash bag. It was about two hours until she had finally stopped crying, but still sniffled. She stayed in her locker until the school day was over. She just wanted to be alone. Until… ???: Essence, are you in there? Part 9 ???: C’mon, I know you’re in there! It was June. She heard rattling of her locker. June: Essence, why did you lock yourself in your locker? You missed the rest of your classes! Essence: Because I’m a joke! Daisy and Monica think I’m a joke, Melvin thinks I’m a joke, and now that Darvette has asked MY crush out, she won’t even let me near him! I hate this stupid school! June: Essence, you are overreacting. Take a deep breath. Essence: *breathes deeply* Sorry. I’ve been going through a lot lately. June: Do you want to talk about it? Essence:…maybe. June: Okay, just give me your locker combination and I’ll unlock you out. Essence:…… June: Essence? Essence:…3, 4, 3. June put in the combination and the lock unlocked. June opened the locker, and there was Essence, standing there with her cheeks puffy. June: C’mon, Essence, I know just who you want to talk to. June led Essence outside the school and onto the school grounds, pass the outside cafeteria tables, through the playground, and to the tennis court, where Coach Sal was practicing for next week’s practice. He was surprised to see June and Essence there. Sal: June! Essence! What a surprise! Practice isn’t until Thursday. June: I know, but Essence has a problem. Sal: Ah, yes.*to Essence* I have heard you locked yourself in your locker the whole day. Essence couldn’t do anything but nod. Coach Sal stretched his arms out for a hug, and Essence completely collapsed in his arms. Essence: Coach, I feel like this whole school hates me! My best friends humiliated me in front of Melvin, and Darvette asked him out, and these braces! My best friends betrayed me because I had them. Sal: *released his hug* Well, why did Daisy and Monica befriend you in the first place? Essence:…I’m a fashion designer. Sal: Really? Hope this isn’t too much to ask, but maybe, can I see some of your sketches? Essence shrugged, got out her sketchbook form her book bag, and shyly showed Coach Sal some of her sketches. Sal: Wow! These are really good, Essence! Very modest too, I must say. *points to a familiar sketch* And that must be the tennis outfit you designed. Essence: Yea…I had some felt. June: Hold on, there’s something else behind this picture *turns the page* Essence: Wait, June, don’t turn-! Too late, June turned the page to see another tennis outfit. Only, it was for her. June: Oh, it’s gorgeous!! Essence: You…you like it? June: Was this for me? Essence: Yea… June: Oh I just love it! The purple shirt, and cute matching shorts! And the monogrammed J on the side of the shirt! Why didn’t you tell me about this? Essence: I wanted it to be a surprise, er, surprise! June: *hugs Essence* Thanks, Essence! I can’t wait to see how it looks once you sew it! Essence: You’re welcome. *releases from her hug* The reason Daisy and Monica befriended me was because I have a talent like this. But…as soon as I got braces, they suddenly became so…vicious. Sal: Then, they must’ve not been your real friends then. Listen, Essence, if they were your real friends, they would like you for who you are, not how you look. Think of June. *June blushed a little* She likes you for who you are, heck, she loved your outfit! She’s a real friend. Essence: But…what about Melvin? He was so nice to me…then Darvette came along. Sal: He may still be nice to you, even though he’s dating Darvette. Just because a good friend of yours that’s a boy is dating another girl, doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you any less. June: Unless he’s part of the CAP. Essence: June is right about that. It’s just so hard to find a cute guy that actually is a really nice dude. Sal: *winks at her* You’ll find that guy again. I promise. Essence: *giggles a little* Sal: What’s so funny? Essence: You remind me of my father. Sal: Well, you all like my daughters. I love each and every one of you the same. June: *blushes* Gee… Essence: Thanks for the help, Coach. Sal: No problem, Essence. Happy to help. And I’ll see you for practice on Thursday! Essence: See ya! As Essence and June leave, Essence felt better. She had a new best friend, and a favorite teacher. Essence: Ophelia was right…Coach Sal is the nicest teacher in the world. June: Oh, yea. Essence: So…can I sit with you guys tomorrow…even though I have braces? June: Are you kidding? Of course! Essence felt better than she had since she was with Daisy and Monica. She felt…like she belonged. Part 10 When Essence sat with June at the tennis table at lunch, she already noticed Daisy and Monica at the table, along with Oakley. Monica was flirting with a mosquito mutant named Mito, and Daisy was flirting with the other two guys at that table. Bethany: Oakley will grow out of it. Ophelia: Yea, she will go through what you went through. Essence: She’ll see. What Essence also saw was Melvin and Darvette holding hands at another table. She cringed when she saw them. June was about to say something, until Essence interrupted her. Essence: Yea, yea, yea. I know what’ you’re going to say…I’m not good enough for Melvin. June: No, I was going to say that he would’ve been lucky to have you, even if he is dating Darvette. Essence: But who would like a brace-face like mine? Ophelia: How about the male human race? C’mon Essence, those boys are just blind, because your smile is so bright! Essence hugged Ophelia. That was the best thing she said since she was with Daisy and Monica! There was a sudden visitor at her table, when she was listening to their conversation. It was Melvin. Melvin: Hey, guys. June: Hi, Melvin! What brings you here? Melvin: I need to speak to Essence. Essence turned around suddenly. Was he talking about her?! Essence: Um…hey, Melvin. Melvin: Look, Essence, a little birdy told me that you are a great fashion designer. The BEST one I know. Essence: *Blushes* R-really? Melvin: So…I was wondering…I have a date with Darvette, and I was wondering, maybe, you can make me a suit to impress her? Essence was shocked. Melvin is asking her to make an outfit for him?! She smiled and nodded. Essence: Sure thing! I won’t let you down! Melvin: I knew you wouldn’t! *goes back to Darvette, who is glaring at Essence* June: So, you gonna start the drawing?! Ophelia: Yea, I wanna see the master at work! Essence: One question, though. How did Melvin know I was the one to go to? June: A little “birdie” told him…remember? *points to the teacher’s table, and sees Coach Sal* Essence: *smiles* Yea, a little birdie. Part 11 It was getting dark, and Essence just finished the seaming on Melvin’s suit. She put the suit nicely into a box, and headed out the door after telling Justine she was running an errand. It was raining, so she had to put the hood of her black hoodie up and keep the box close so that she doesn’t get the box wet. Suddenly, she tripped on a rock, fell to the ground, and dropped the box. Essence was soaking wet and freezing cold, unknowingly knowing that someone had caught her box. Still dry. Essence looked up to see a short person with a gnome hat, long tied off beard, and turquoise eyes. She sat up and tried to find her glasses. The person picked them up and handed them to her. Gnome: Here, let me help you up as well. *grabs Essence’s hand and helps her up* Essence: Thanks. Gnome: Uh, I believe this belongs to you as well. *hands her the box* Essence: Uh, thanks again. I guess. Heh, awkward. Gnome: Naw, It’s alright. *clears throat* So…what brings you out here? Essence: I was running and errand for a friend of mine, then I tripped and met you. Weird. Gnome: I guess that’s a weird way to introduce someone. I’m…Willam. Essence: My name’s Essence. Willam: You got a little…something on your glasses. Essence: Probably rain. *takes off her glasses and wipes them off with her sleeve* Willam: Yea, probably…hey, I never noticed you had braces before. Essence: You just met me. I had braces for a week now. Willam: Well, I think they’re gorgeous. Essence: *blushes* Uh, I, uh.. Willam: here *offers his umbrella* Wouldn’t want you to get a cold. *smiles genuinely* Essence: Thanks…again, again. *chuckles a little* Willam: You’re welcome. Hope you get that box to that friend of yours. See ya later, Dewdrop. As Essence watches Willam go, she just started. Her cheeks grew warm. She gulped. Essence: Woah. When she was about to leave, she stepped on something, it was a card. It said “Give to Justine”. How did he know her sister’s name? When Willam turned a corner, he encountered someone mysterious. ???: Did you give her the card? Willam: *feels his pocket* Oops. Must’ve dropped it. I was mesmerized…by her smile. ???: Well, maybe she picked it up. That’s good. Well, we better go. We gotta meet Agent Flint. Willam looked back, and smiled. He had just met what could’ve been the love of his life. Essence rang the doorbell of Melvin’s door. A girl about her sister’ s age opened it. It was Lillian, Melvin’s sister. Lillian: Hello? Essence: Lillian, I’m here for Melvin. Lillian: Wait, you’re not Darvette? Essence: I JUST need to drop something off. Uh, please. Lillian: Okay, hold on. The door closed, and Melvin opened it back up. Melvin: Oh, Essence! Hey! You brought my suit? Essence: Yep! It’s right here! *gives the box to Melvin* Melvin: Wow, you looked soaked. Essence: I tripped. Luckily, nothing happened to the box. As Melvin slowly opened the box, Essence was anxious. Melvin opened it, and inside was a red tuxedo complete with dark red tie. Melvin: Essence, I love it! I knew you wouldn’t let me down! Essence: Yea…look Melvin…about that day before Daisy and Monica humiliated me. Melvin: Go on. Essence: Y’know there was this boy I liked. Melvin: Yes? Essence: It was actually you. Melvin: M-me?! Essence: Yea, you. Melvin: But…I thought no girl liked me. I made Darvette, not just because I needed a guardian, but because I thought no girl liked me. Essence: I did, and I was going to tell you…but Daisy and Monica ruined everything. Melvin: I’m so sorry. If I had known- Essence: It’s okay. I met a nice gnome on the way here. I think…I think I’m starting to like him. Melvin: That’s great! Well, thanks for the suit, Essence. Darvette will be sure to like me in this. I hope she won’t be too hard on you now. Essence: Me too. Melvin: *hugs Essence* You’re the best. Thank you so much. *releases* Essence: No problem. I hope she likes the suit. Melvin: Me too. See ya at school, Essence. *closes the door* Essence felt like she had more friends now that she had dumped her old ones. She can finally start over with her new school year, and learn to shine, even in the darkest moments. The End Category:Blog posts